keefe_sencenfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/19
A/N: This is not the end of the story just the title Keefe's POV "Sorry I think I heard you wrong" I say "Look now's not the time. I need to go before Sophie dies." Elwin says picking his supplies up. "Is she to weak to be brought here?" I ask "Yes. Do you two want to come?" "Yes" We say at the same time. It's really unfair that someone this kind, beautiful, and loyal has to go through this. I hope karma comes and kills Fintan. I slowly get up so I don't lose my balance. "Okay you guys ready?" Elwin asks. I nod. "3, 2, 1" Elwin say right before the light sucks us in. Amy helps me not fall as we make our way over to Sophie. I gasp. Sophie is lying on the ground limp and her chest is moving. "You realize she's not breathing" I tell Elwin panicked. "I know I'm trying to give her an elixir." Elwin says searching his bag. "Well you better hurry up." I look at Sophie again. Her nose is bleeding and looks broken. A few of her finger look broken as well. Oh wow. I look at her leg and realize that it's also bleeding heavily. "Are you sure she'll make it?" I ask Elwin not sure I want to hear the answer. "I really not sure. I'm not sure Keefe honestly." Elwin says shaking his head while pouring elixirs down Sophie's throat. "You'll try though. Right?" I say with my voice cracking "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asks pointing at his arm giving Sophie like what seemed like hundredth elixir. "It's not working" Elwin says after a few minutes "What's not working?" I say all of a sudden hit with the reality. She wasn't to make it. No she was. I mean she's Sophie Elizabeth Foster. Yeah of course she was going to make it. "The breathing elixir" Elwin says interrupting my thoughts. "So what does that mean?" I ask Elwin really hoping I've misunderstood him. "What do you think?" "She's not breathing?" I ask really hoping he laughs and says that I'm going crazy. "Yes what else could it mean" "But that's not possible" I say convincing him and myself. Mostly me though. "Well it is cause if it wasn't it wouldn't be happening." Elwin says starting to get irritated by my rejection to everything. All of a sudden Elwin starts tearing up. "What is it?" I ask really not wanting it to be the answer I think it is, and just not an answer at all. "I think it's to late." "What do you mean?" I ask already knowing the answer. She was gone "She's gone." Elwin says. At this point tearing are streaming down his cheeks. "No" Amy says finally speaking. She is shaking her head HARD. "That can't be." Amy says crying. "I'm afraid it is." Out of nowhere I hear crying. I look towards the direction and see Forkle crying. I forgot he was here. I then realize that I'm sobbing on the ground and Amy's giving me a hug from behind. "Goodbye Sophie."Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT